


Fotografía

by Cath_The_Simon_Snow_Fangirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, batfamily, reverse robins ages
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_The_Simon_Snow_Fangirl/pseuds/Cath_The_Simon_Snow_Fangirl
Summary: Thomas Wayne no cree lo que dice este extraño, ¿su hijo vivo? ¿Podrá un sobre misterioso decir lo contrario?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic que público, se aceptan todo comentario

No se por que le sigo el juego a este loco, tal vez una parte de mi quiere que lo dice esta persona que se hace llamar Flash sea verdad, que está es sólo una realidad alterna y la realidad de la que dice venir sea verdad, que mi hijo sigue vivo pero desgraciadamente mi esposa y yo no.

Bien ya tengo todo sólo nos falta el rayo — dijo Flash terminando con los frascos que tenían dentro los químicos que según él,le dieron sus poderes.

Tienes suerte de estar en Gotham entonces — dije tomando un trago de mi licorera.

El chico me miro y sonrió, le ayudé tomando algunos de los frascos con la mezcla química, vi a Flash sacar de su bolsillo y dejar en la mesa de la cueva un sobré que parecía tener más de lo que podía contener, debía ser algo muy valioso para que no quisiera que se destruyera si esto sale mal, mejor dicho cuando salga mal,poderes obtenidos por rayos y químicos, el pobre hombre leyó demasiada ciencia ficción en su juventud.

Como esperaba su experimento para recrear esos dichosos poderes que dijo que tenía, salió mal y ahora Flash se encuentra en mi camilla lleno de vendas y analgésico, fije mi vista en el sobre que dejo en la mesa, lo tome para mirar lo que había dentro, por algo debió dejarlo aquí para que no se destruyera mientras hacia esa locura.

Abrí con cuidado el sobré, lo primero en notarse fue un fondo de alguna plaza o parque, eran fotos, Flash en toda su locura decidió preservar fotografías que deben de tener un gran valor para él, al ver la primera foto estaba muy sorprendió, frente a mi sonriendo como si nada pasara estaban el rey de Atlantis y la líder de las Amazonas junto a otras personas en lo que parecía un parque sonriendo a quien tomaba la foto.

Debo dar crédito está sin duda es la mejor falsificación que vi en mi vida pero luego pensé ¿Y si decía la verdad de que venía de un mundo alterno donde la guerra no existía y estos dos grandes líderes pertenencia a una organización para proteger la justicia y además eran buenos amigos? Esa sola idea sonaba como una locura pero ante mi esta la posible evidencia de la verdad.

Pase a la siguiente foto, sólo reconocí a la líder de las Amazonas, estaba junto a varias mujeres sonriendo, la cruel líder de un grupo de mujeres sanguinarias ahora se encontraba ante mis ojos como sólo una mujer común que nunca te haría sospechar de ella.

En la siguiente foto no reconocí a nadie, todos eran jóvenes ninguno estaría cerca de los 30, eran mujeres y hombre de edades y tamaños distintos, las mujeres las pude distinguir con facilidad gracias a la diferencia en el cabello, ojos y rasgos faciales, los hombres en cambio fue más difícil, varias compartían rasgos muy similares con algún detalle pequeño que los diferencia, esta foto fue tomada por sorpresa, nadie parecía mirar al camarógrafo todo estaban en sus asuntos sin darse cuenta de que eran fotografiados.

Pase a la siguiente, esta vez sólo había hombres adultos, Flash estaba también pero mis ojos se fueron a otra persona... No era posible, debía ser una mentira, esto es sin duda una maldita falsificación.

Me quite la máscara, tal vez me hacia ver visiones pero él seguía en esa foto, debo de haber tomado de más pero no es posible ya que estaba patrullando pero esa es mi única explicación, lo que veo no puede ser verdad pero entré más lo mirase más seguía ahí.

Bruce.


End file.
